I will always guard your sleep
by allmighto16
Summary: We have an alternative reality in which people embody animals and adopt their characteristics. For example, a girl personifying a mouse is short, thin and completely unremarkable. Nagisa in the guise of a snake, and Karma is griffon. Room of Nagisa. Night. Beautiful moon. The girl is asleep, but now she starts to cry and fidget on her bed in a dream - obvious signs of a nightmare.
1. restless night

Night. Nothing remarkable, except that excessive, all-consuming silence and tranquility. Who wants to wake up and thoughtlessly wander through the deserted streets in search of something interesting? Of course it's me. The day I am overcome by insomnia, which seemed to want to tell me that there are more important things than sleeping and preparing for tomorrow.

At first I tried to resist this strange sensation, tried to take time reading, lessons, video games, but, nevertheless, the aching soul took over me, and I went on an adventure search. It's a pity, of course, that all my friends are now sleeping... Although, what kind of friends do I have, Karma Akabane?

Everyone thinks I'm a mad villain who can not be released into society, every step I take must be watched so that I will not do anything. If somebody would have known that in this way I try to hide my real emotions, myself, because I know the feeling of betrayal, and I would not like to experience it again.

However, there is one girl ... I've known her since elementary school, we were good friends, until I was transferred to home schooling and because of what? Think, beat the teacher, he promised to always stand for me, to be on my side in any dispute ...

 _Traitor._

Said, I need to moderate my gryphon character. Even the fact that his animal is a phoenix does not mean that he can simply point to me.

I wonder if Nagisa is sleeping now? Who I'm fooling? Now is the middle of the night, and I'm the only idiot who walks down the street because of an incomprehensible, raging feeling in the chest. Surely she is so beautiful in a dream ... I would like to see her lovely white face, her hair loose, which she so neatly tucks into tails, that she was taught to do Kayano. It is amazing that such a charming creature is a snake ... Outwardly it looks more like an angel or, if still an animal, a beautiful swan with a slender, long neck, neat beak, black beady eyes and plumage that resembles silk with its softness and beauty .

How quickly the course of my thoughts changes ... But they all boil down to one. To the amazing Nagisa.

I do not want to accept this fact, but it seems, nevertheless, it is inevitable: I'm in love with Nagisa. I do not know if I'm right or it's just an attraction: I've never experienced anything like it, even those dates, those girls who were crazy about me - it's nothing compared to what I feel when I look straight into her blue eyes , in which you can see children's innocence, joy, happiness from life and many other bright things.

I would confess in my feelings, but I'm afraid of being rejected. I'm afraid to see the fear or dislike of the words I said, because she deserves better, why should she likes me? I want to see her only happy, I want to hear a loud and sincere laugh, I want to feel the incredible joy that comes from herself, I'm sure that she is the source of all the joy on the planet. The sun itself fades when she smiles ...

I could continue to describe Nagisa's beauty in such a way, but then a damn thought flashed in my head, which probably will be burned in my chest until I translate it into reality.

 _I want to see her. Right now. Sleeping._

Why such perverted thoughts in my head (although they were sometimes worse, but not in relation to her)?

Hell, now I will not rest until I see with my own eyes how this beautiful snake sleeps, wrapped in a blanket at the very tip or even with the head, although how do I know how Nagisa sleeps? Maybe she does not like to sleep under a blanket?

My feet carry me on the right road. I do not realize that, perhaps, I will make the greatest mistake if I wake her up with my illegal penetration into the house and for a what? To see how she sleeps. Nagisa will probably think that I'm some kind of pervert.

 _Well, hell with it, I'm already going, and no one will stop me._

On the way, I met three cats, one dog, even some kind of madman, like me, that WAS WASHING HIS CAR. In my dumb question, which was clearly visible in my eyes, he replied:

-Tomorrow is an important date with a girl, the day will not have time to wash and I was very tired, so I stand here like a fool, and washing car ...

I stood up, talked to him, I do not even know why, maybe because of the excitement of the coming "date"? Asked for advice on the relationship, but received the answer that he does not know anything about this, only knows that the girls are looking for their prince, a hero who will protect them from all adversities and dangers. They require a lot of attention and understanding. Cares and love. Sincere emotions and genuine feelings of mutual love, maybe I repeat with the word love, but I'm sure that for Nagisa it means a lot more than for me, so I'm ready to say it as often as necessary to win her heart. He also did not forget to mention that girls, for the most part, are very fond of weightless, gentle, like airy, kisses. It does not matter where: on the cheek, on the lips, on the forehead or on the neck, the main thing is that it is as weightless as possible, sensual and neat. All my kisses were rough, on the lips and very different, but only not such, no, those girls simply did not give occasion for such a kiss, and I did not really want to do it. Perhaps, with Nagisa this will not happen, if, of course, at least something will happen ...

My path continued on, I met no one else, nothing interrupted the course of my thoughts. I lifted my head and looked steadily at the moon, so brightly shining on my quiet night city. Stars ... What are the stars? There were clouds in the sky, nothing was visible except the cloudy silhouette of the moon. Usually in some romantic films, during the meeting of lovers, the full moon shines, the stars shine as if they are about to explode from the overwhelming energy, but not in my case. I did not notice any special beauty of nature or space. Maybe, of course, I already have to check my eyesight, but for me that night there was nothing special.

My path lasts already insanely long. I forgot that Nagisa lives a couple of blocks away from me ... But I will not stop, although now I really am sorry that I do not have wings, like a griffon, in order to see her as soon as possible.

Oh, I feel like a foolish schoolgirl in love, who is just waiting for a new day to meet her lovely boyfriend ...

Only the continuous cry of the owl is following me on my way. He seems to warn me: Hurry, beloved in distress. She needs help. You are her only hope of salvation.

I hastened my step.

I hope I will be in time till morning so that no one will notice my absence, although it will not bother anyone, not even my parents ... I checked it more than once. Even for a few days ...

My parents have never been very careful or attentive to me: they have never been interested in my studies, successes, they were not at all worried about my problems, whether they were or not. They live in a ruthless business world, they can not waste their valuable time on such a worthless and useless child like me. Maybe it's for the best, maybe I would not have become what I am now: a bully who is afraid of a good half of Tokyo, who must hide his emotions behind a false smile, so as not to lose credibility earned over the years.

Well, all right, I have an unforgettable "date" with my beloved, beautiful Nagisa ...


	2. defenseless snake

_I finally got to the cherished building ..._

But damn, I did not think how I could get to her window. I was so blinded by the strange feeling and desire to see Nagisa, that I did not think at all about anything.

Well, I'll have to climb the emergency ladder, I hope it is on the side that its window.

I remembered that we were sitting on it so that no one would know anything when her mother punished her for bad grades. It seems to me, if I then understood my feelings to her, I would be very embarrassed by my thoughtless act, and why did I do it then? Exactly, we were discussing the movie that came out on our common favorite comics.

I would give everything to see her interested look again, to hear her delighted, delicate voice, which describes in every detail, emotionally and colorfully almost every movement of the hero.

 _I think I could not resist and would have kissed her._

So, the ladder is lowered, it's a little thing: the main thing is that she has an open window, well, or, at least, not locked.

Fuh, it's open, euphoria overwhelms me, it seems that the heart is about to burst from the emotions that seized it. I have to be as quiet as possible. Each of my movements should be thought through to the last detail, so as not to make a single sound, because I'm sure that such a charming snake just awfully sensitive sleep. Hell, the sill creaks like the aching knee of my grandfather, I'm afraid he might fall through under my weight.

 _How pleasant it smells._

In her room there is such a stupefying smell ... Nagisa's smell is mixed with her favorite perfume.

Hah

She is sleeping with a night-light. A cute pink night-light in the shape of a dolphin was plugged into a socket. He radiated a dull pinkish white light, which so calmed me, so I wanted to sleep.

The room of Nagisa was some particularly girly: A white bed with snow-white linens, a pink carpet on the floor, lying on top of a white floor covering, three walls were pink, and the last, near her bed, was the same snow-white. Two walls were hung with posters with characters from that film, famous actors and posters with anime. At the end of the room stood a large white wardrobe, which, for sure, was filled with a bunch of dresses, skirts, blouses and any other girl's clothes, no doubt pink, like everything in her room.

 _In jeans or shorts, I have never seen her, maybe they just do not have it? Although now this is not what I should care about._

The desk was beige, Kayano would probably say that it's some ivory color, and I'm just an ignoramus who does not even have the slightest idea of colors.

On the table stood, to my sincere surprise, a black computer, on the charge lay, again, a white phone, pasted with iridescent stickers. The keyboard was either white, or gently pink in color: in the dark I could not recognize it. Wow, what a big bookcase, and more than half of it is filled with a variety of books. How does Nagisa find so much time for so many interests? She is an amazing person ...

And here is Nagisa herself. How sweet she snores in a dream. Her snow-white skin almost merges with bed linen. I could see the girl only thanks to her blue hair, like the sea. Damn, these tangled scraps of hair were so neatly laid on her face and pillow that seemed she spent a lot of time preparing to meet me. A light glow burned on her cheeks, as if Okajima again told some obscene joke. One leg came out from under the blanket, as if it was not hers at all.

 _But what is this? Nagisa is crying._

Why are you, the most beautiful creature on earth, crying in a dream? Do you have a nightmare? Have you been harassed by nasty monsters interrupting your sweet dream? What can I do to help you get some sleep? You're so cute in bed,trying to escape from the dreamed up of your imagination monsters, but I have to save you from them ...

 _And what if ..._

A terrible, but burning my heart thought flashed through my head ... What if I lie with you, hug, protecting from night monsters? Maybe because of this I had insomnia, maybe the owl warned me about it, and the soul was so sore? Everything in the world told me that I came to you, helped you cope with nightmares, and I was so blind or ... stupid that I did not notice such obvious things ...

And now I'm lying in your bed, Nagisa. I sense your scent so close, so clearly that the euphoria that burned me before became stronger, began to spread all over the body.

Lord, your body is so warm, the hair is so soft, they tickle my nose, no matter how I laugh at this tender feeling. Even there is not this vulgar desire to touch your breasts, although she is now in such an accessibility for me, I only have enough sense of your warmth.

How can you, my dear snake, do not feel that you are hugging, lying in your own bed, how can you be so careless? From fear, your heart pounded like after a kilometer run ... But do not be afraid, my beloved, I'm with you, I'll protect you from any nightmares and monsters, I'll become your prince and hero.

I want to protect you forever. Be your support, support you, not only in a dream, but also in reality, but I understand that this will not work, because you, most likely, are afraid of me as a fire. Well, let it be one moment, one single time, but I will protect you.

Suddenly, for myself, a phrase came out of my mouth, it was only a whisper, but it seemed to me that the whole world heard it.

 _I love you._

Damn, if only you did not wake up. But that's what I really did not expect, it's what you hug and pull me to yourself in a dream. You did not wake up, no, I would have felt, if it were, you were still sleeping ...

All this time I was insanely reveling in your smell. He's driving me crazy. Nothing more pleasant I did not feel. Your soft and warm skin in the light of the moon seemed completely transparent. You look like a defenseless porcelain doll.

Nagisa, what are you doing with me, after tonight I can not normally look at you. I will remember what I feel now.

After a while you started to calm down. The nightmare passed. I stopped fidgeting and squeezing my T-shirt. Your heartbeat was normal again. My work here is complete, and I can go home with peace of mind, knowing that insomnia has been left, and I will finally be able to sleep again.

But here there was one more problem: you squeeze me in embraces, from which I am destined to get out just waking you up. And suddenly my attention was attracted by a big bear lying next to the bed. And how did I not notice it? Carefully, so that you do not wake up, I lifted your hand, grabbed this bear with your free hand. With indescribable speed, I picked it up, jumped off the bed right on my knees, damn it, it hurt, and put it in your arms.

Nagisa again can safely sleep, knowing that it is guarded by a personal knight. I need to get home as soon as possible, because the clock was showing four in the morning, and I still need to get home before sunrise. I gently kissed you on the cheek, thus an air kiss, about which that man spoke ... Damn, he is much more beautiful than all those kisses that I had before you. What an extraordinary you are. I want to change for you, Nagisa.

-Good-bye, Nagisa, - I said, and climbed down the stairs.

 _I will always guard your dream ..._

At the same time, on behalf of Nagisa

Karma? Wh-What is he d-doing in my room? Wh-Why did he kiss me? Why was he lying in my bed and hugging me? Why did I hug him in return? I was so scared that I did not even dare open my eyes and continued to pretend that I was dreaming. I hope he does not tell anyone about this. He said he loved me ... Why did not he say this before?

Is he afraid to say this?

Karma is afraid of something? But he never shows emotions, except for his smile, of course, did not think that he could be afraid of anything. I hope that someday he will confess his feelings ...


End file.
